Stargate Universe: After Stasis
by Methyas
Summary: It's been three days. All the others are in stasis in the pods Brody and I found about a week ago. Power's gone down all over the ship. The food and water will last three more weeks, but life support will have to shut down before that. I dunno, it may take a few days, or maybe even a week, but without power, I can't get that last pod up and running, I'll have to think of something
1. Chapter 1

"It's been three days. All the others are in stasis in the pods Brody and I found about a week ago. Power's gone down all over the ship. The food and water will last three more weeks, but life support will have to shut down before that. I dunno, it may take a few days, or maybe even a week, but without power, I can't get that last pod up and running, I'll have to think of something fast. That way I won't die before we drop of FTL to early and I won't die." Ely stopped recording on the Keno and set it on the table next the control panel.

"Ely." Ely looked around. The control interface room was empty. "Ely."

"Ginn? But-" Ginn walked into the control interface room.

"Ely, I came to help, you need to get into that pod, right? Well you can't do it without power, and I can help you find a way to bring power back online without dropping out of FTL too soon."

"But, ah, never mind, um, good to see you?" _This shouldn't even be possible, she's in the ships memory banks, which can't be active if the ship doesn't have some amount of power devoted to it._ "That's it!"

"What?"

"I've got a start I think. The ship still has enough power to keep the FTL drive working, and is still devoting a fraction of its power to life support, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here. And some amount of power is in the memory banks, otherwise we wouldn't be talking. Anyway, I think I can work in the in one of the suits that we use in a vacuumed atmosphere and divert the power to the pod from life support."

"But you'll have to get a console online."

"Yeah, that's the hard part. Maybe Destiny will automatically shut off life support, or- or you could do it, I mean you are connected to the ships systems right?"

"Yes, but access is still limited because me and Ammanda Perry are still in quarantine, to save Doctor Rush."

"Right, um, think, Ely, think. I guess we'll just have to try my first idea, then. I put on the suit and we'll see if Destiny shuts off life support."

Ely went to where the suits were stored and put one on. "OK, Ginn, I'm in the suit." Life support shut off, at least seemed to as Ely heard the vents stop. A smile crossed his face. "It worked. OK, eight hours of air in here." Ely went to the stasis pods and removed the cover to the controls. The circuitry was burned out. "Oh, great. The circuits are burnt out." Ginn looked over Ely's shoulder at the wiring of the control panel.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginn pointed at the end of one of the wires where it should have been connected to the circuit holder. "Was it really that obvious? I'll need a soldering iron."

"Over there, Doctor Brody left it." Ely walked over to it and began reattaching the wire to the circuit holder. After an hour's work, Ely put the panel back onto the side of the stasis pod.

"OK, go ahead and power it up a bit." The keys with the Ancient letters on them glowed and the interior of the pod froze up a bit. "It worked!" Ely exclaimed. He waited for it to power down and open before doing anything else. When it opened, he stepped in still with the suit on, because life support had shut off, and gave Ginn the OK to close the pod. The door to it slid closed with the steady sound of venting air pressure and the suit became stiff. Then Ely closed his eyes and slept for three years.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke, the rest of Destiny's crew was being escorted out of their stasis pods by a group of humanoids that appeared to be human, except their features were more reptilian. One of the reptilians pointed at Ely and motioned him to get out. He filed into line behind Colonel Young and Doctor Rush.

"Good idea using the suit, Ely." Rush said. One of the aliens shoved them forward.

"Actually, it was-"

"Colonel Young cut Ely off. "The less these aliens know about the ship, the better. TJ!"

The medic looked up at her name. "Yes, Sir."

"Where's Scott?"

"I don't know, Sir. He may have taken in before the rest of us."

"And Greer?"

"Same hypothesis, I think." Doctor Rush piped in. TJ nodded. The reptilians led them through the halls of Destiny to the gate room. On their way, they passed a window. "We're still in FTL. This is incredibly interesting"

"What? The fact that aliens got onto Destiny while it was still in FTL?"

"Exactly. I think these aliens have the technology to board a ship moving faster than light. Meaning they are more advanced than the Ancients." The gate began to dial as the rest of those on Destiny before they all went into the stasis pods. A murmur of confusion filled the room as the third chevron locked.

"Colonel, I believe we need to talk."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"About what?"

"These aliens. They are very similar to the ones that took Ms. Armstrong and me."

"They must have had some way of finding us."

"Yes, and that may have been a microorganism in Ms. Armstrong's bloodstream. Or it could have been a residual piece left over from the genetic manipulation. Those are merely hypotheses."

"Ely, I need you to find Chloe. Now." Ely nodded and started moving through the crowd. The sixth chevron locked.


End file.
